Generally speaking, a user of a video sharing services or the like may be interested in promoting a brand associated with the user and/or promoting one or more videos associated with the user's account. For example, when a user adds a new video, the user may wish to promote the new video by directing viewers of older videos to the new video. Techniques for directing viewers to a new video often require the user to access each video in a video editor or the like, and manually add in a reference to the new video, such as a link or text promoting the new video.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for presenting annotations across multiple videos.